


Your Eyes are Full of Language

by propovednikzhora



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, R Plus L Equals J, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propovednikzhora/pseuds/propovednikzhora
Summary: - Так что же, милорд, - говорит Сноу. - Что вам известно?Что ты - сын Рейегара, думает Джон с трепетом, его сердце колотится. Что ты - Принц, что твой брат стоит рядом со мной. Что у тебя глаза Рейегара.
Kudos: 5





	Your Eyes are Full of Language

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Eyes are Full of Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067117) by [ariannenymerosmartell (somethingmoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingmoo/pseuds/ariannenymerosmartell). 



> От автора:  
> Под этим подразумевались изыскания на тему наивсратейшего пейринга ДжонДжон. Да. Я знаю.

\- Он взрослеет и становится все больше похож на отца, - мягко говорит Лемора однажды вечером, уже после того, как Эйегон отправляется спать - или, если точнее, ускользает на кухню за бурдюком вина. - Как будто бы сам Рейегар возвратился из мертвых.

В чем-то она права. Мальчик и правда очень похож на Рейегара: стройный, высокий и грациозный. Его длинные волосы, отмытые от краски, светятся тусклым блеском белого золота. Но его глаза...

\- Глаза у него не такие, как у Рейегара, - упрямится Джон, избегая смотреть на Лемору. 

\- Его глаза лиловые. Их он точно не от Элии получил, - говорит Лемора. Ее это забавляет.

Джон качает головой:

\- Его глаза светлее, чем у Рейегара. Больше похожи на те, что были у его бабушки, королевы Рейелы.

\- Это - глаза Таргариенов, Джон, - говорит Лемора и закатывает свои собственные. - Это - глаза Рейегара. 

Джон знает, что спорить бесполезно. Лемора говорит лишь о цвете, и да, Джон знает - нет никаких сомнений в том, что сиреневый цвет глаз мальчик получил от отца Таргариена, от Рейегара, но в глазах Эйегона... что-то отсутствует. 

Джон никогда не мог найти слов для описания того, что делало глаза Рейегара настолько завораживающими. Их аметистовый цвет сам по себе был особенным, но чувства, скрывающиеся за ними... печаль и меланхолия, интеллект и сила воли... Глаза Рейегара могли смотреть прямо в твою душу. 

_Быть может, это все потому, что Эйегон еще так молод_ , думает Джон про себя. _Быть может, это все потому, что я всегда буду любить отца больше - потому что я подвел его_. 

С немой молитвой на губах, обращенной к богам - не дайте мне подвести сына - Джон отправляется спать. 

~~~

Утром он просыпается оттого, что Халдон колотит в дверь. 

\- Лорд Коннингтон, - кричит тот. - Это важно.

Джон надевает перчатки и впускает Халдона внутрь, кипяток тревоги разъедает ему желудок. _Пожалуйста, только не Эйегон_ , думает он, просит, умоляет. _Пусть с мальчиком все будет в порядке_.

Но письмо, что держит Халдон, говорит о Стене - о восставших из мертвых, об убийцах, посягающих на владения людей. И Джон знает, он знает, что именно это имел в виду Рейегар, когда говорил о Принце, Что Был Обещан, о спасителе мира. 

\- Приведи Эйегона скорее, Халдон, - говорит он, но мальчик уже стоит в дверях, и Джон думает, что, должно быть, тот чувствует свое призвание, чувствует, как в нем откликается наследие его отца.

\- Мы немедленно дожны идти на Север, Ваше Величество, - говорит он. - Великая опасность угрожает вашему королевству.

Эйегон пристально смотрит на него, на его лице проступает замешательство. 

\- Это не мое королевство, пока я не владею престолом, - говорит он, и только. - Нам нужно в Королевскую Гавань.

\- Нет, Ваше Величество, - настаивает Джон. - Престол будет вашим, как только вы одолеете этих врагов.

Недоверие, которое Джон видит на лице мальчика, только подкрепляет его решительность.

\- Ваш отец верил, что для этого вы были рождены, - настаивает он. - Принц, Что Был Обещан. Только вы можете уничтожить Иных.

\- Иных? - выпаливает Эйегон и смеется. - Ты шутишь, конечно. Иные существуют только в детских сказках. Пускай, в страшных сказках, но–

\- Он не шутит, Ваше Величество, - тихо замечает Халдон. - Они существуют взаправду, и они - настоящая угроза для королевства. Я не могу этого подтвердить, мы слишком далеко на юге, но ходят слухи, что Стена пала.

\- Стена? - не верит Джон. - Как Стена могла пасть?

\- Мы живем в темные времена, милорд, - говорит Халдон, и затем, - Ваше Величество, мы обязаны идти на Север.

\- Но такой путь займет больше целого оборота Луны! - восклицает Эйегон, его голос почти срывается в хныканье. - Ты правда веришь в это, Джон? - спрашивает он, его глаза широко распахнуты - он сомневается. 

_Рейегар бы не сомневался_ , думает Джон с горечью, но делает шаг вперед и кладет руки, скрытые перчатками, на плечи своего приемного сына. 

\- Это - наш долг, Эйегон. Это - ваша судьба.

~~~

Они плывут на Север, и Эйегон сердится и становится все более угрюмым - расстроенный, что ему снова приходится сидеть взаперти в каютах корабля, и злой оттого, что им все еще не удалось отвоевать назад его престол. 

Джон надеется, что тот скоро поймет, что это и есть его путь - путь, по которому он должен пройти, чтобы стать истинным Королем Вестероса. Путь, о котором знал его отец, путь, который был ему уготован. Но Эйегон проводит с ним так мало времени в эти дни, а у Джона продолжают костенеть пальцы, и это останавливает его от разговоров с мальчиком. 

По правде говоря, чем дальше они заходят на Север, тем сильнее его пальцы костенеют, хотя распространение заразы, кажется, остановилось. Он думает, что это должно что-то значить. Но что именно это значит - ему неизвестно.

\- Воздух пахнет гиблым колдовством, - говорит ему Халдон одной ночью, когда они приближаются к тому, что должно быть Восточным Дозором-у-моря. - Что-то не так.

\- Стена пала! - восклицает Джон, хватаясь за борт корабля. Они подплывают чуть ближе, и становится ясно, что колоссальная ледяная конструкция исчезла, но что еще хуже - в воде плавают белые тела, и один из людей Джона потом будет клясться, что видел, как у кого-то из трупов мерцали синим глаза. Лемора плачет - конечно, конечно все это означает, что нечто дурное ожидает мальчика, которого она полюбила как сына.

Но Джон теперь знает точно. _Это - то, для чего он был создан_. 

~~~

Они разгружают корабль у развалин замка. Вокруг совсем безлюдно. Замок похож на пустую скорлупу, и дальнейший осмотр показывает, что он был сожжен - обугленные пятна в беспорядке покрывают стены.

\- Чудо, что он не обрушился, - говорит Эйегон. У него стучат зубы. Ему все еще холодно, хотя он укутан в несколько слоев меха. 

\- Я - сын дракона и солнца, - как-то раз решил пошутить Эйегон, в одну из тех редких ночей, когда у него было хорошее настроение. - Холод мне не идет. 

Но твоя Песнь Льда и Пламени, хотел возразить тогда Джон, но прикусил язык, не желая расстраивать мальчика.

Но сейчас дискомфорт Эйегона заметен, и Джон втайне от него приказывает Халдону принести еще одну шубу и еще один слой вареной кожи, прежде чем они продолжат свой путь.

Он думает направиться к Черному замку, но уже через полдня путешествия их встречают два всадника в черном, с факелами и обсидиановыми ножами. Те смотрят на них как на безумцев. 

\- Кто вы такие, черт бы вас побрал, - спрашивает первый, высокий широкоплечий парень. Джон отмечает, что волосы парня, выбившиеся из-под одежды, отдают рыжиной. 

\- Лорд Джон Коннингтон и Его Величество Эйегон Таргариен, Именуемый Шестым, - объявляет Джон, приподнимаясь так, чтобы вытянуться в полный рост. 

\- Мертвые, значит, - мрачно говорит другой всадник. - Еще больше мертвых.

\- Мы не мертвы! - пылко отвечает Эйегон. - Мы пришли помочь вам в вашей войне с Иными. Моя армия идет вслед за мной. Мы пришли, чтобы... 

\- Чтобы увидеть павшую Стену и мертвяков в воде, точно, - продолжает тот, мрачный. - Надеюсь, вы нашли, что искали, но только если ваша армия не вооружена драконьим стеклом, многим вы тут не поможете.

\- Эдд, а может, у них есть драконье стекло! - оживляется широкоплечий. - Есть же? - спрашивает он и смотрит на Джона, и тому приходится отрицательно помотать головой. 

\- У нас нет... Мы не– 

\- Мы тоже, - говорит мрачный, Эдд. - Нам нужно поспешить в укрытие. Чем дольше мы здесь, снаружи, тем вернее, что они снова придут.

\- Мы берем их с собой? - спрашивает широкоплечий, в его голосе слышится удивление.

\- Ну естественно, Гренн, - продолжает Эдд, как будто всех остальных кругом не существует. - Если мы их здесь оставим, еще больше упырей попытается укокошить нас ночью. Ведем их к Лорду Сноу. Он объяснит лучше нас. 

Они следуют за Эддом и Гренном к еще одному замку-руине, который выглядит так, как будто вот-вот развалится. 

\- Черный замок был захвачен, - говорит Эдд печально. - Очень жаль. Там была вся наша баранина. Все, что есть в этом замке, это репа. 

\- Ну, она не так уж и плоха, - замечает Гренн. - Когда тебе жрать охота.

Джон кривится, и Эйегон сверлит его взглядом, а Дак удивленно качает головой. Остальные люди из Золотых Мечей, пришедшие вместе с ними, начинают недовольно шептаться.

\- Мужайтесь! - говорит Джон, обращаясь и к своим людям, и к Эдду и Гренну. - Когда Король одержит победу над врагом, тогда нас ожидает множество великих пиршеств. 

\- Точно так же говорил и другой король, - глубоко вздыхает Эдд. - И от него ни слуху, ни духу, с тех пор, как он пошел на Винтерфелл. 

\- Духу в нем-то почти что и не было, - говорит Гренн, и оба смеются, а люди Джона снова начинают перешептываться. 

\- Какой король? - спрашивает Джон, но Эдд мотает головой. 

\- Подождите здесь. Лорд Сноу вас примет. 

Их оставляют снаружи, но ненадолго, и когда Эдд и Гренн возвращаются, Гренн сопровождает людей в залу, должно быть, за элем и репой, и Эйегон следует за ними, жалуясь на голод, а Эдд уводит Джона в небольшую комнату. 

\- Лорд Сноу, - обращается он к юноше, который стоит к ним спиной. У него темные волосы, он высокий, но немного сутулится, и, даже не видя его лица, Джон понимает, что тот очень устал. 

А потом юноша оборачивается.

И Джон вдруг чувствует, что не может дышать. 

\- Ты... - начинает он, но юноша поднимает ладонь и останавливает его.

\- Я - Джон Сноу. Лорд Коммандер Ночного Дозора - или того, что от него осталось, - говорит он с горечью.

\- Вы - Старк, - выдыхает Джон.

\- Бастард Эддарда Старка, так точно, - продолжает Сноу устало. - И слышал, что вы - люди, вернувшиеся из мертвых. Вы бы поняли, почему это так беспокоит меня, если бы знали хоть что-нибудь о нашем враге. 

Сноу мрачно улыбается ему, но решимость, которую Джон видит в его серых глазах, оставляет его без слов. Нет никакого сомнения в том, что мальчик - Старк, но... бастард Эддарда Старка. Это неправильно, что-то не сходится. Не с такими глазами.

Эти глаза теперь смотрят прямо на него - жесткий взгляд цвета стали. 

\- Так что же, милорд, - говорит Сноу. - Что вам известно?

 _Что ты - сын Рейегара_ , думает Джон с трепетом, его сердце колотится. _Что ты - Принц, что твой брат стоит рядом со мной. Что у тебя глаза Рейегара_.

Сердце бьется в груди, и Джон идет вперед и сжимает руку Джона Сноу, потрясенный тем, настолько у того холодная кожа.

\- Я ничего не знаю, Джон Сноу, - говорит он, и на лице юноши появляется странное выражение. - Но я узнаю все, что мне понадобится, чтобы помочь вам в этой борьбе.

Сноу хмуро кивает, и его глаза - _боги, его глаза_ \- чуть расширяются от признательности.

\- Тогда садитесь, милорд, - говорит Сноу. - Нам нужно многое обсудить. Отужинаем вместе?

И сердце Джона колотится в его груди, и он кивает, потому что с той стороны стола на него смотрят глаза Рейегара, глаза серого цвета, и Джону кажется, что он наконец-то вернулся домой.


End file.
